


A sickness of the mind

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Graphic Violence, M/M, Mentions of Rape/Sexual Abuse, Shit loads of other characters and maybe more pairings just roll with it okay, Slavery, Suffering, The smut in this is consensual smut btw, trigger warnings will be before every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where a plague has settled in the mind and hearts of the dwarves and men of middle earth. Elves are used in slavery to do the work of the dwarves and men.  </p>
<p>Legolas was raised in the free land of the Shire with his father, and his friends, until one day he kidnapped and sold into slavery. In the hands of the dwarves, he knows there is no hope of justice being done... Until one unlikely man comes along who doesn't seem to be corrupted by this plague...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin reading, I want to mention that I was mainly inspired by 12 Years a Slave to write this. I've wanted to write something that dealt with something along the lines of slavery for a bit now and seeing 12 Years a Slave motivated me. 
> 
> The plot of this fic will be kinda similar to 12 Years a Slave so if you don't like that and wont be able to keep that to yourself, I suggest you don't read this fic. Obviously I wont follow the story exact word to word but it's what inspired me so you will find a lot of similarities. Just saying this now.  
> I don't normally write graphic violence but I want to try it as a writer so I found my excuse to do so.
> 
> Before each chapter, I will put trigger warnings so don't worry. I've tried to write so that you can tell when said event will happen but I will mention where abouts they are in the chapter.  
> Anyway, if you're going to read this fic, thank you very much and I hope it isn't too terrible.
> 
> Trigger warnings;  
> Scenes of vomiting occur and mentions of non-consenting drug use.

The candle light was the only thing that kept the tavern alight now for the sun had vanished beneath the sky long ago. The sound of laughter, and odor of alcohol, pipe weed and sweat had gradually vanished too as hobbits had left to go home, to rest up for the day that lay ahead of them.  The few that had stayed all remained quiet as they listened to Legolas and his friends, playing their gentle instruments and sang softly in low voices.

Bringing their song to an end, Legolas stood with his friends and they all bowed before their small audience as they clapped and gave several words of praise.   Legolas turned to Haldir and leaned in with a smile to whisper in his ear.  

"I am tired, my friend. I'm going to take myself home now you don't mind continuing on for a short while without me do you?"

  As he leaned back to see Haldir's face, he shook his head and smiled widely, patting Legolas' shoulder.  

"Go and rest." He said nodding and turning back to the small audience to speak to them as Legolas left the large corner of the tavern they'd cleared for their performances.  Legolas took up his instruments, put on his coat and cloak and began to leave silently, trying not to disturb anything. On his way out, he accidentally bumped into two men who were stood on the doorstep of the tavern smoking.

  "My apologies." Legolas said as they turned with slight frowns to him. He rose a hand in apology as he turned away to make his way home but one of them held a hand out to him.  

"You were performing tonight were you not?" Legolas turned back around and gave a nod with a smile, trying to be polite.  

"Yes, I was. But I've grown tiresome and I'm off home now." The first man who had spoken to him nodded, bursting into a grin.  

"I thought you played fantastic, and you've such a beautiful voice. Have you been raised with music?" Legolas held in a sigh, feeling a little uncomfortable and desperate to get home as his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy.  

"Yes, I was. It's been a passion of mine since a young child." He said shortly. While it was half true, he'd always had a real passion for the skill of archery but he dare not tell two strange men smoking outside a tavern at this time of that now. Legolas had been told to be cautious of men especially when they came and spoke to him first. Legolas wasn't stupid. He understood why his father was so protective of him.

The tired elf began to turn away once more, this time more curtly showing he intended on getting home and didn't want to be disturbed further. However, much to his displeasure, the man pressed on.  

"Sorry! What was your name? We'd like to ask you of something." Legolas gave a hard blink before turning around abruptly.

  "I never gave you my name. At least not personally..." I breathed in, hoping he wasn't to regret what he was about to do.

  "My name is Legolas. I'm Thranduil's son." The man nodded and looked back to his companion, who gave an impressed smile and nodded eagerly at his companion then to Legolas himself.

  "Thranduil's son." The second man repeated softly. Legolas gave a short nod before raising his eyebrows lightly.

  "What would you ask of me?" He asked, not wanting to seem impatient despite he was slowly beginning to feel it for how... slow these men seemed.  The first man nodded, taking a moment with his pipe before breathing out a puff of smoke and smiling at Legolas.

  "We've been looking for a musician like yourself. Have you ever been to Bree? It isn't too far from here, it wouldn't surprise me if you've already been-"

  "No I haven't been to Bree before." Legolas said gently, lowering his head but keeping his gaze firmly on the man before him. The man looked surprised but shook his head with a shrug.  

"No matter, it isn't the most grandest place in middle earth but good gatherings are hosted there time to time. We're hosting one there ourselves and we were wondering if you'd have the honor of playing there for us?"  Legolas paused for a moment before giving a gentle smile to be polite.  

"I would be delighted to play for your gathering.. I'll inform my friends in the morning, when is this gathering?" He asked with a small tilt of his head. The man held his hand up with a slight frown, pipe smoking from his hand.  

"I'm sorry to say we just wanted you to perform for us.. We have other performers too don't worry but this is why we waited for you to come, so we could ask you privately."  Legolas blinked, trying not to feel a pang of guilt for his friends but being unsuccessful.

  "...Oh." He said, his throat feeling dry suddenly.  "..I suppose that uh.." Legolas suddenly found himself unable to generate words in his mind to speak. He didn't want to play at a gathering somewhere he hadn't been on his own... it seemed a tad... odd.  The man moved closer and patted Legolas' shoulder gently.  

"We wanted to pay you a lot is the thing," He said lowly. Legolas looked up at the man in the eyes and raised one eyebrow.  

"How much?" He asked, taken aback at himself for a moment that he seemed to be won over money for not being with his friends. The man nodded with a smile and told him a price to which Legolas found himself gaping at. That was a fair amount.  

"And we've sorted out safe transportation for all our performers don't worry. You'd be there and back safely with a carriage."  

Legolas shifted. This all seemed too much of a good offer... Legolas realized he was stood there looking like an idiot not saying anything.

  "Ah, when did you say this was?" The man smiled and nodded  

"Two nights from now."  Legolas stood and gave a sigh, not knowing entirely what to do. Maybe that's why he had stupidly agreed to meet the two men again two nights from then at the same place for his transport.  As he made his way home, he decided he wouldn't tell his father. He wouldn't tell his friends. He would simply make an excuse up that he were to go hunting for a day or so. He couldn't help but feel something heavy in his heart as he got home and silently got ready for bed, not wanting to wake his father.   Legolas shut his eyes as he curled under the sheets once he had undressed. He hoped that he hadn't done something stupid.

  Little did he know he had been so very stupid that very night.

  ***

  The sound of laughter and applause was almost deafening. Any bad feelings that Legolas had held for his decision were long, long gone. The gathering he and several other elves played at was the most merriest gathering he had ever seen.  Men of all shapes and sizes filled the inn they were celebrating in and all seemed to be shouting and laughing as Legolas and his fellow musicians played brightly to the upbeat mood of the party. Several men, obviously heavily intoxicated, were dancing on top of the tables even. Legolas found this highly amusing as he'd seen the odd mad hobbit dance on the tables in taverns but to see so many men dancing on tables was quite a sight.  Legolas glanced over at the elf beside him with a grin.

The elf, whose name he had learnt to be Lindir, gave him a happy smile back as they finished their song off. The men all applauded and gave cheers as the elves bowed, thanking their audience for such cheerful praise.  Legolas shifted around and as soon as eyes were falling away from them, he made his way to the bar to get a quick drink for he found his mouth completely dry.  Just as he stood and got the bartender's attention, two men pushed in beside Legolas. He was about to confront them with a frown about how rude they were but then realized he recognized who they were.

The two men who had organized to bring him him. The two he had met outside the tavern two nights ago.  

"Ah, Gentlemen!" He said cheerfully, they turned to see Legolas and both broke into smiles.

  "Hello Legolas! We meet again! You're playing fantastically up there, very well done. We've heard lots of brilliant comments on how well you all play," The first man said, eager as he had been the first time they met. Legolas nodded before blinking and shaking his head. 

 "I-I'm sorry, I don't recall every hearing your names before.. I'm awfully sorry," He began, holding his hands out apologetically. The second man who spoke less frowned at the first man who gave an exasperated look at them both.  

"Good heavens, how rude of us." He held his hand out and took Legolas' already outstretched hand, but not in a way asking for a handshake Legolas noted to himself.

  "I'm sorry about that. I'm Boromir. This is my brother Faramir." He said nodding towards them. Legolas gave a smile and nodded as he then offered to shake hands with Faramir who responded so.

  "Ah, two brothers in a traveling business of hiring musicians, organizing gatherings, what interesting journeys you must have!" Legolas exclaimed as Boromir nodded in response. However, Legolas couldn't help but see a slight look of something in Faramir's eyes. Something that the elf could only assume was guilt... What over he had no idea but for a moment it made him uneasy.  

"I-I was about to buy myself a drink, would you two care for me to buy you both something?" Legolas quickly gushed trying to chase away his uneasy thoughts. Boromir gave a short bark of laughter and shook his head furiously.  

"No we wont stand for you paying for us, Legolas! Please, we insist, we shall buy you a drink." Legolas gave a smile and lowered his head slightly.  

"If you insist, thank you, you've shown me much generosity."   Boromir gave the elf a firm pat on the shoulder.

  "No, no. Thank you, Legolas. For your wonderful talents."  A moment later, Legolas picked up a tankard or something dark coloured, which he wasn't entirely sure what was. Legolas had found he wasn't really an alcohol drinker.

Not that he had ever needed to drink or become intoxicated. His father had always told him there was nothing wrong with drinking or getting drunk in fact but as long as he were with some people of sense. Legolas had never been drunk and didn’t plan on getting drunk now or in the future. Elves lived an extremely long time so there was a chance to do everything at least once but now was not the time. Now meaning for quite a long while to Legolas. He still felt very young and didn’t want to waste it on drinking.

Legolas nodded and took a long sip of sweet tasting liquid. He smiled and nodded to the two brothers thanking them before taking another drink.

"What did I tell you, Boromir? Elves prefer wine as to the foul stuff we drink." Faramir noted with a slow smile causing Boromir to laugh loudly.

"Indeed, you delicate things" Legolas found himself laughing at this himself. He wasn’t sure how to feel at being called "delicate" when truly he was in fact a hunter.

"If you say so" Legolas mused taking another drink, enjoying the taste of the wine far too much. He felt he should be ashamed with how fast he was drinking his share but the sweet taste of berries was too great to pace himself with.

"Slow down there, you’ll drown yourself!" Faramir said, reaching an arm out to pat Legolas’ shoulder. He laughed but Legolas couldn’t help but see a hint of anxiousness on his face.

"I’m quite fine. I assure you" Legolas gave a grin, staring down at his tankard and feeling his stomach drop in slight surprise. His cup was suddenly empty… Well that had gone disappointingly quick. Legolas wanted to ask for another but felt he was being too rude by doing so. His expression must have given that away because it caused Boromir to laugh loudly again.

"I think you shouldn’t have another, friend. You downed that quite quickly and you don’t look so good… Have you drunk before?"

But Legolas wasn’t listening. He was listening to the loud roaring noises in his ears. He was too busy becoming alarmed by how soft the ground beneath his feet was turning. Legolas felt panicked as a sudden fire began rising from the pit of his stomach. He doubled over, reaching out for something to grab onto. Thankfully, Faramir caught his hand and steadied him.

"Oh dear, Legolas would you like me to take you outside?" Faramir asked gently. Legolas swallowed hard trying to steady his gradually blurring vision.

"I’m going to escort you somewhere alright?" Faramir spoke softly, moving to help Legolas stand up straight, heaving and arm over his shoulders. Legolas let out a groan as he felt his surroundings swirl. Faramir hushed him gently, taking him towards the outside of the tavern.

"Mmm! W-where are we going?" Legolas asked hurriedly, not being able to see where Faramir was taking him.

"Outside. You look like you’re going to vomit and if you do it’s better to do it outside. Less of a scene and not as many eyes to gawp. Plus the fresh air will do you good." Faramir explained sympathetically. Legolas nodded, feeling the cold night air hit his face.

"I-Im not going to vomit, I assure you I’m fine." Legolas lied, trying to stand up on his own. He didn’t want to trouble anyone with his inability to handle his drink. Though it made Legolas feel uneasy. He had drunk plenty of drinks with his friends and father before and it had never affected him. To be fair he had drunk it rather quickly in one go so perhaps that had given him this reaction?

"Please, Legolas. Just stand out here for a short while. Even for an elf you look incredibly pale at this moment." Faramir insisted.

Legolas pushed Faramir away gently, stumbling around on his own, not seeing a thing in the dark night despite being few lanterns nearby. He couldn’t tell if it was that Bree was a dark place to begin with or if his condition was affecting his sight. He stumbled around for a moment, holding a hand out to steady himself, which it found a brick wall.

"But I do not wish to trouble you with my behaviour, I’m sure it’s just a-" Legolas wished to continue his excuse to be left alone, but he doubled over and retched up.

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut as the experience of vomiting hit him. He stood back, coughing and wiping his lips with the back of his shaking hand.  
Legolas had never vomited before and he could truly say he never wanted to experience it ever again. His wish was denied as he doubled over once more and threw up even harder than the first time. Simultaneously vomiting and coughing, Legolas curled his hands into fists as he held both against the wall, facing the ground.

He felt a hard hit on his back and a loud laugh.

"Ah there’s no shame in throwing up after one drink," Boromir said, and Legolas swore he could hear the trace of mock in his tone.

Legolas was about to turn around and confront Boromir about what he seemed so smug about but he began to hurl more vomit up. A softer touch to his shoulder made Legolas ease slightly.

  
"There, there it’s alright… Do you feel any better, Legolas?" Legolas swallowed, regretting it for the foul taste that had been left behind made him quiver but he felt that there was no more disturbance in his stomach. Legolas shook his head to which then Faramir hoisted one of his arms over his shoulder.

"We’re going to take you to the inn early. You shouldn’t play anymore. Rest up and we’ll have someone call for you in the morning when the carriage leaves alright?" Legolas simply nodded and let Faramir carry him to wherever they were going. He kept his eyes shut, worried the dizziness would make him vomit once more.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Legolas felt they were inside then it was confirmed after being dragged up some stairs and hearing the opening and closing of doors. Legolas only then realised he was tucked up in a soft bed with a wet, cold cloth being pressed to his forehead. He tried to ask what was going on and where he was but it came out as a mere mumble. Legolas only just managed to hear Faramir and Boromir speaking.

"Hush now, Legolas. Rest well. We will see you off in the morning back to your home.." Faramir told him softly.

"Faramir, he’s out of it. He won’t remember this." Legolas heard Boromir mutter harshly to his brother.

"You saw how much he drank in one go. He may remember this, and us definitely" Faramir hissed back.

"I’m thankful he didn’t retch his innards up after the amount he took" Faramir continued.

There was a heavy sigh, Legolas couldn’t tell if it were from Boromir or Faramir.

"Come Faramir. There’s nothing more we can do than leave him and collect our pay."

"Boromir. Don’t say it that way."

"Say it what way? … You haven’t gone limp have you?"

"No of course not." But Legolas detected fear and heart break in his voice. Legolas shifted slightly, feeling himself now having to claw to consciousness.  
He must have missed out other parts of their conversation, but one thing stayed with Legolas for as long as he could remember and haunted him every night. As Legolas could hear the two exiting, he remembered a snippet of their conversation.

"How much longer must we travel like this?" Faramir asked.

"Doing the very beginning of … All of this. How much longer? It exhausts me." Boromir gave a chuckle as a response.

"As long as we’re required."

"And in this method? In this way why not any other?"

"My dear brother. You forget and ask me this every time. It’s the easiest way to snatch them. Drug them and blame them for drunk dreams. Nobody can point fingers if there are no documents."

There had been a long silent and Legolas cannot remember if he had slipped out of consciousness then back or if there had been a long silence between the two. Either way it didn’t matter. What mattered was what Boromir had then said.

"Come brother. Leave him. We don’t have much time left to get the rest of them and collect our wage. There’s nothing to be done. Thranduil was just fortunate it wasn’t him on this night."  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas wakes up and begins to see what has truly happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings;
> 
> Scenes of violence, whipping & beating and harsh words in this chapter.

The first thing Legolas noticed was the cold air. The cold air that wrapped around him tightly. He opened his eyes groggily and blinked. It was extremely dark, only one stream of light hitting the wall. That to begin with confused him. A plain brick wall.

What kind of inn was he staying in? It didn’t look too clean and that worried him. The money he were to be paid didn’t really seem to be worth it if he had stopped the night in an unclean inn.

Legolas moved to pull the sheet back, but not feeling one. That suddenly explained the draft, maybe the sheets had fallen off him in the night. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had kicked them off in restless sleep. He moved to sit up but was restrained. The loud clanking and rattling that came from his wrists and ankles alarmed him and he looked down, eyes adjusting to the dark and he began to panic.

Around his wrists and ankles were thick iron shackles, that were then all joined together with large heavy chains. Legolas tried to jerk his arms free and to kick his legs in instinct but he could not free himself. All he gained from the actions were loud noises.

Legolas gave up and looked around himself, only for the panic to rise more in him. He realised he was in a cell. A cell with a small window high up which was providing the stream of pale light. Legolas struggled once more until he was able to rise to his feet. The chains clanked noisily as he paced around the cell uneasily. He shut his eyes tightly and reopened them in hopes of this being one awful nightmare. He would wake up in a warm bed, in a cosy inn. Ready himself for the day, meet his fellow musicians outside the inn and meet for the carriage to be taken home.. Or were he to meet up with two men, (what were their names?) and receive his payment and then go home?

He didn’t remember the sequence of events he were supposed to follow in but… It began to bother him he couldn’t even remember his host’s names.  
Legolas waited for a long while before he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. This wasn’t a dream. This was really happening. He was wide awake. He trudged noisily to the wall with the widow and tried to listen or even smell for anything familiar as he knew the window was far too high up for him to see out of.  
Legolas stood for a while before registering where he was. He had never been too far out of the shire to really remember, but from the sound of the wind, the breeds of birds that were calling and how the air felt, he would guess he were to be close to a cluster of mountains.

Legolas shut his eyes glumly and cursing himself for not thinking properly that very night when he was retiring home.  
Where there were mountains, there were dwarves. Legolas finding himself in a cell, with his limbs cast in chains… It was only common sense to join the dots together. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and breathed in trying to calm himself down.

His father had warned him of this. He could only blame himself but he was going to get out of this. Legolas would not allow this to happen to. He was freed at birth, he had a right and he was not going to be sold into slavery as if some worthless being.

When he had come of a responsible age, Thranduil had explained to him of middle earth’s situation. Why elves really lived with hobbits. Thranduil had explained to his son that one day, darkness began to cloud the minds of those who were easily corrupted. A darkness that fell on the shoulders of dwarves and men for these races suffered from greed and corruption the worse.

Thranduil explained to Legolas that dwarves had grown so unaware of their actions that they had taken the elven havens by force and captured them, putting them into slavery. The dwarves saw it as convenient as elves lived long, we’re uneasily harmed for long and went lengthy duration without rest. The men agreed to help out with capture of the elves in rewards and soon, some began the slave trade themselves.

Middle earth had spiralled into a dark time. But few kind hearts remained. The courage of hobbits kept protection of few elves up, thus that very day most of Legolas’ kind who were free, lived in the protected land of the shire, with hobbits who refused to allow harm to come to them.  
Anger began to build in Legolas and he slowly pieced his confrontation together in his head on what he was going to say whenever someone came by. And fortunately that wasn’t a long wait for Legolas.

Soon enough, the door of the cell was kicked out with a heavy creak and in strode two dwarves. Both looked grim and dirty, their long beards caked in mud and their faces no cleaner. The first that walked before the other wore a large smirk on his face. Legolas turned to face them and stood straight. Remembering he was an elf and strode over to meet them with a distraught glint in his pale eyes.

"I demand to know who is responsible for my wrong imprisonment! This is illegal, I am a free being of the elven race, resident of Hobbiton and I refuse to allow you to do whatever you intend to do with me!"

"Mirkwood." The dwarf growled with the smirk still on his face.

"You’re from Mirkwood. You were born in Mirkwood, raised in Mirkwood and then you ran. You stupid creatures decided to run because you thought you would be safe with the little hobbits."

Legolas stood stunned, unable to speak. He wasn’t going to dare ask how he knew he was from Mirkwood. How he hadn’t been born or raised in the shire completely.

"A few wizards watching over the shire and talking to few men around the borders doesn’t make you safe you realise?" Legolas swallowed as the dwarf took a step closer.

"No you wouldn’t. Because you’ve got nothing in there." He snarled, jabbing a dirty finger at Legolas’ forehead.

"All beauty and no brains. You’re just scum. Scum from Mirkwood. Mirkwood scum."

Legolas felt himself scowling and stepped forward closing a gap between the dwarf and him.

"You have no right to address me in that manner. I am not a slave. I am-"

Legolas cried out as a heavy fist slapped him straight across the face. He leant over, holding the inflicted area and shut his eyes for a moment.

"Mirkwood. Filth." The dwarf said slowly. "You’re nothing but a sad excuse for a slave." He spat.

Legolas rose up after spitting out some blood.

"I AM NOT A SLAVE!" He cried angrily, feeling he were to fight back if it weren’t for his arms being restricted.

The dwarf narrowed his eyes for a moment before smirking widely again.

"Alright. Where’s your letters? Your paperwork? Documents? That stuff you hoard to prove whatever you are? Mm?"

Legolas swallowed hard.

"Release me and I will retrieve them for you to see"

A loud, foul smelling roar of laughter is all that hit Legolas in the face as a response.

"Of course of course, m’awfully sorry your highness."

Legolas ground his teeth together, clenched his fists and rose them high above him, swinging the heavy chains in the direction of the dwarf. It looked like fighting his way out was the only option now.

The dwarf gave a shout as the chains smacked him in the nose, a loud crack ringing, alerting Legolas that he had broken his nose.  
Legolas wasted no time in going in for another hit, cursing his legs for being so restricted other wise he would have swung his leg under the dwarf to knock him to the floor.

A sudden thick pair of hands grabbed his arm, yanking it down, Legolas looked down to see the other dwarf that had entered had took his arm. Legolas moved to swing his chains at the dwarf but he skilfully grabbed the incoming chains and in a twist, threw Legolas to the floor.

Legolas felt his front teeth sink into his lower lip as he heard a loud thud as his face made contact with the stone floor of the cell. The taste of copper filled his mouth as he felt the dwarf holding him down.

"Oh we have a fighter do we?" The first dwarf growled. Legolas felt his footsteps as he stormed over. He took a fistful of Legolas’ blond hair and yanked his head up hard, staring him in the eyes.

"I suggest you get rid of that nature at once. You’re a slave now."

Legolas groaned at the pain of his roots being tugged at but spat bloody foam at the dwarf.

"I am no slave." He stammered, lower lip trembling as it proceeded to pour blood down his chin.

This only increased the dwarf’s anger. He let go of his hair and made his way around Legolas, shouting at the other dwarf in what Legolas could only presume was Khuzdul; the language of the dwarves.

Legolas felt his body tremble as the dwarf began to tear at his shirt. The cold air hit his skin and the ripped fabric draped at his sides, exposing his bare back.

More Khuzdul was exchanged before a loud laugh was heard.

"You're no slave you say?" The dwarf asked, Legolas knew it was a trick question and dare not answer until he felt a swift kick in his ribs.

"Answer me!" The dwarf roared, kicking him once more.

"You a slave?"

Legolas curled his hands into fists as he hung his head low, on all fours with the cold air rolling off his bare back. He knew what would happen if he denied it but Legolas found himself not wanting to give in... in a shameful way he found himself too proud to admit the fact he was now captured. Now sold into slavery.

"Over my dead body." Legolas spat, feeling the blood sticking to his chin.

Despite he knew it was coming, nothing could prepare him for the pain of the raw leather cracking across his back. He yelped out loudly, feeling the wound beginning to seep and before he could even comprehend the pain, the whip cracked again over his back. 

And again, and again, and again.

Until Legolas no longer counted and the dwarf still continued to whip him. Until the pain was so unbearable he could no longer cry out at the lashes. His bare back had numbed over and instead of where he would feel skin, he feel damp with his own blood and a raw agony as many wounds strung across his back.

After what felt forever, the dwarf finally stopped. Legolas shut his eyes and lowered his head more, arms shaking heavily and arms wobbling, threatening to give way leaving him face down on the floor. Legolas only then realised he was wheezing.

"..Are you a slave?" The dwarf demanded angrily. Tears pricked at Legolas' eyes as he nodded, feeling utterly violated.

"Y-Yes" He managed to choke out, throat dried up and voice hoarse.

The dwarves behind him gave laughs together before he heard the first one mutter.

"Good... Now this, is for breaking my damn nose!" He snarled, lashing the whip over the elf's back several times more. Legolas cried out at every one of them until he stopped and when he did, his arms gave way. Legolas wanted to curl up on the floor but his shoulders were too shredded to move properly without being more agonizing.

Legolas at least managed to keep silent until both dwarves had left. Then he pressed his face closer into the stone floor and began to sob.  
He controlled himself at first, only managing soft, quiet sobs until the agony of his wounds and the pain of his situation caught up with him and before he knew it, he was howling into the floor.

***

The noise of the door being yanked open is what awoke Legolas. He tried to scramble to his feet hurriedly, then remembering being in chains and unable to, so he simply shuffled back into the corner of the cell.

A dwarf entered the cell with a small bowl and cup. He appeared to have no whip at his belt but that still didn't make Legolas feel comfortable. He gave Legolas a grunt before settling the bowl and cup down then promptly leaving once more, slamming the door behind him again. Legolas moved over to peer at what he had been given. A cup of a dark looking liquid and a bowl of what looked like porridge. Legolas highly doubted it was porridge. Kicking them away angrily, he turned his eyes in the direction of the cell door.

"DON'T EXPECT ME TO HAVE ANY OF YOUR DRUG INFESTED FILTH!" He yelled, not expecting anything to happen nor anyone to hear, but shouting and making a point by fighting back made him feel slightly better even if it got him no where.

Legolas curled up, bringing his knees under his chin, which still had dried blood stuck to it he was sure but being unable to look at himself in anyway he wasn't sure how he looked. To be completely honest with himself, Legolas preferred not knowing how he looked.

A while later, the door creaked open once more, causing Legolas to tense up. A completely different dwarf to all the others that had previously been in his cell, came up and gave him a scowl.

"Out." He said, motioning for him to get up and out the cell.

Legolas swallowed and sat there, dumbstruck before the dwarf strode forward in a threatening manner. Legolas scurried to his feet quickly, flinching in the process. The dwarf stopped and pointed to the door of the cell as if Legolas had forgotten where the door was.

Legolas trudged out, chains clanking noisily. The dwarf followed his and slammed the door of the cell behind him before putting a heavy lock back on.  
The dwarf then took hold of one of Legolas' chains and dragged him down a narrow corridor out into a small dirt pen outside. It would have been a garden if there were anything green or other than mud, and if the high stone and brick walls weren't there. Legolas felt outside... but not fully.

He glanced around properly and noticed two other elves and a young elfling, which made his heart sink.  
The dwarf gave him a shove from behind pushing him into all the other elves. Legolas said sorry several times under his breath as he bumped into the elves before realising who they were. Lindir was there as well as another one of the performers. Where all the other performers were he had no idea...

"Legolas.." Lindir whispered in a quiet greeting. Legolas nodded back, averting his gaze as the elves stood in a horizontal line in front of the dwarf who then came in front of them all with keys. He gave them all heavy glares before releasing the shackles and chains off them all. Legolas didn't even bother to hide the sigh of relief.

The dwarf turned around and called out in Khuzdul to which two other dwarves came out, one with two large buckets of soapy looking water and another with a large pile of clothes in his arms. The dwarf turned his stern gaze back to them and nodded at them before he turned away.

"Strip. Wash." He grunted before then leaving the small outside area.

When they were alone, Legolas stepped forward first to help move the buckets nearby. He winced at the pain from his whip wounds but tried not to show it. It clearly failed when Lindir rushed to his aid.

"Legolas... Are you alright?" Lindir asked, peering over to see Legolas' back and his expression turning grave.

"Tolo sí... They've whipped you already?" Lindir asked, his tone distressed as he moved to inspect Legolas' back. Legolas shifted away and shook his head quickly.

"I-It's nothing, please I just-"

"Legolas, a few of these wounds are deep. Please let me clean them at least. They'll become infected otherwise."

Legolas could only give in at the help. The elves all began to undress and wash each other. Legolas knelt down while Lindir stood behind him, cleaning his wounds. Lindir had made make do bandages and cleaning materials from Legolas', now positively ruined, old shirt.   
The pain wasn't as bad as he expected, and felt much better after his back had been cleaned up. He was able to move his arms more freely and concentrate on things other than the tight pain of his wounds.

Lindir and the other elf, who had introduced himself as Glorfindel, had then helped to wash the young elfling. At first he would not speak nor look at them and when he eventually did, he whimpered for his mother. He pleaded, he begged and he cried for his mother until Legolas could take it no more.

"Please, child." Legolas said calmly but firmly, once they had dressed him and then themselves. He took the boy by the shoulders and looked into his eyes straight.

"Your mother will come. A mother always comes to her child... But until she arrives, we must look after one another... We must care for one another. Please... Man eneth lîn?" The elfling looked back with sad eyes, full of tears before he sniffled and breathed in, biting his lip.

"..Eldarion." He whispered."I eneth nîn Eldarion"

Legolas smiled and nodded, stroking his shoulder gently.

"Eldarion...U-'osto" Legolas said softly. Eldarion gave a small smile which Legolas could see Lindir and Glorfindel smile to in the corner of his eye. Eldarion then held his arms out, his large eyes pleading. Legolas realised what the young elfling was asking for and pulled him into a warm embrace. Legolas pitied the young creature. He felt so young and so caught up in a savage world that he was too innocent for. Legolas only hoped that his mother truly would come and be able to find him, although a growing sense of dread told him there was no way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only just begun trying to learn Sindarin, so for phrases in this chapter I have looked them up. I'm sorry if they're wrong and please correct me if it's wrong(?)
> 
> (Elvish) Sindarin:
> 
> Tolo sí - Come here  
> Man eneth lîn? - What is your name?  
> I eneth nîn Eldarion - My name is Eldarion  
> U-'osto - Fear not


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and his group of elves are taken to a slave market where they are sold and split up.

The hours passed by, and still Legolas and his companions sat in the mud. It made Legolas frown that the dwarves had sent them out to wash and then left them outside in the mud. The high brick walls of the tiny excuse for a muddy courtyard, blocked any view of where they were. But the temperature and bustling noises of dwarven shouts and carts being moved gave away exactly where they were.  None of them had spoken for a long while after they had dressed into plain, clean, woolen clothing they had been given after washing. There were no sounds from any of them except the occasional sniffling from Eldarion who was tucked under Legolas' arm.

  "Legolas..?" Lindir finally whispered. Legolas turned his attention to the brunette next to him. The small group sat in the farthest corner of the muddy courtyard, facing the door.  

"Yes?" He answered, feeling worried to see Lindir staring off into seemingly nowhere with a pained expression. Legolas saw Glorfindel lift his head from Lindir's other side and shoot Legolas a worried expression.  

"...Mi van me?" Lindir whispered before quickly swallowing and glancing to Legolas.  Legolas opens his mouth to answer Lindir but a sudden clanking noise of the door opening and Eldarion tensing hard under Legolas' arm. Legolas held the elfling close to him firmly as they all turned their attention to the door.  An elf maiden came quickly through the door, followed by the dwarf who had led them all into the courtyard. She swept over quickly to them, her arms outstretched and eyes on Eldarion.  

"Na vedui!" Eldarion cried, jumping up from Legolas' arm and running to her. The two embraced firmly and Legolas could see tears in the maiden's eyes.  

"Ionneg.." She breathed a sigh of relief, kissing Eldarion's head then stroking his hair softly.  

"Goheno nin... Odulen an edraith angin" She said before before back to kiss the elfling's face, cupping his face in her hands with a smile, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks.  

"Gi melin, Nana" Eldarion whimpered, hugging onto his mother. Legolas felt his heart melt at the warm sight before him. For the reunion of a parent and their child gave him hope. Legolas had no idea of how long they had been missing... Maybe his Ada was already on his way to rescue him? Legolas batted down his wishful thinking, knowing things would be much more complicated than that. But still he hoped.  The mother turned to Legolas and his companions with a bright smile and moved over to them. Legolas stood up quickly and smiled back to her.  

"Guren glassui," She began and moved over to give Legolas a firm embrace, catching Legolas slightly off guard but he smiled and returned the quick contact. She moved back still with a smile, Legolas shook his head with a warm smile.

  "...Novaer" He said gently before glancing down to Eldarion.  

"Savo 'lass a lalaith" He told the elfling who moved forward to give him a tight hug.   Legolas felt his heart sink as he watched the two turn to leave. But Legolas' sadness soon turned to despair and horror as he saw the dwarf by the door give a grunt and then leave through the door, shutting it behind him despite the fact Eldarion and his mother had not left.  They stood there stunned before Eldarion's mother began to tap the door, but then realising it was a hard metal and her tap would not have been heard.  

"Excuse me?" She called out loud enough.  There was no answer.

  "Excuse me? We are free citizens, I have come to bail my child and we are free to leave!" The panic began to rise in her voice and Eldarion took hold of his mother's arm.  Without warning, the mother gave a swift couple of slams with her fist on the metal door.  

"Open this door at once!" She shouted but still no answer came. She turned around and Legolas felt his heart break at seeing the look of utter despair on her face.  Legolas didn't know how to feel... The fact that she had been tricked into this tore him up enough.  Legolas held his hand out sorrowfully, beckoning her to come over.

  "Tolo, govano ven" Legolas said gently as she took his hand.  

"...We will care for you, do not fear... We will get out of this.." Legolas then paused, realising he did not know Eldarion's mother's name. He must have paused too long as he found she was staring up at him sadly.  

"Arwen." She stated.  "My name is Arwen."

Legolas nodded and touched Arwen's arm gently.

  "We will find a way back home together, Arwen."  

* * *

  Legolas and his company were left out in the muddy courtyard all night long. The wind had been cold and numbed all of them to the bone, even though the four elders had huddled around Eldarion to keep him warmest.  When the sun was just beginning to lift it's head, several dwarves burst into the courtyard and began yelling various things in their language.

  "On your feet, scum!" One roared, cracking a whip harshly, thankfully to the side and not hitting any of them in particular.  

"You don't move fast enough, I'll crack the whip again and you'll be at the other end!" He declared with a filthy smirk.  Legolas scrabbled to his feet and hurriedly helped the others stand, not wanting them to meet the same fate he had only the day before. The cuts felt like they were starting to heal but Legolas didn't forget the pain he had endured to earn them.  

"In a line! Now!" The dwarf with the whip barked. The elves hurriedly stood in a horizontal line facing the dwarves and stood still. The dwarf gave them all quick glances before moving to crack his whip again for no particular reason it seemed other than to frighten them.  

"Now here's what's going to happen. You're all going to get in a wagon outside. No question. You will stay in this wagon until you're told to get out. Understood?" The dwarf eyed them all before giving the other dwarves a nod and beginning to leave.

  "Follow me, elves." He snarled.  

As the dwarf had said so, there was a large wagon, stood waiting for them. Orders were barked at them so Legolas led his companions hastily into the wagon, making sure they all got in safely and were in.  Barely a moment had passed and the wagon began to roll. Legolas glanced around at the faces of his companions, trying to steady his breathing. Everyone else looked just as frightened as he felt, which wasn't comforting. Legolas wanted his companions to feel safe, he wanted to protect them.  

Legolas you are a fool.  

"...Naneth?" Eldarion spoke up. Legolas saw Arwen to be staring into nowhere in a trance like state. Legolas felt a pain for Arwen. Legolas moved over beside Eldarion and Arwen. He wrapped his arm around both Eldarion and Arwen, pulling them closer to his form.  

"Shh... Try to rest, Eldarion." Legolas said softly. A few silent moments passed before Legolas swallowed and cleared his throat. He began to hum softly, stroking Eldarion's head. He let slip a few soft words and soon began to sing gently to Eldarion.   Soon enough, Lindir began to join in and when they had finished their song, Legolas smiled faintly at seeing both the Elfling and Arwen sleeping soundly under Legolas' arm. However, Legolas did not move but he relaxed, lay his head back and shut his own eyes.  Whatever peace they had now, they may as well enjoy.  

* * *

  The company of elves were in the wagon for around three days. On the fourth morning, as every morning, a dwarf stuck his head in the back of the wagon to glare at the elves. However unlike the past few mornings, he did not toss them few pieces of bread and meat with one water skin for them all to share. Instead he grunted something in his own language and moved the flap back and signaled for them to get out.  Legolas stood, helping Eldarion and Arwen to their feet and exiting the wagon first.

Legolas squinted as the sunlight hit his eyes. He had not seen real sunlight for a few days and the sudden sight of it again made his eyes sore.  His eyes adjusted and then he saw where they were. Or where he thought they were. It appeared to be a large fair. There were large tents and wagons all by... And dwarves as the far as he could see. But what also saddened Legolas were to see elves... all in the same situation as his friends.  

"It's a market... Like an auction..." Legolas whispered, feeling Lindir stand close to him. Lindir gave a long sigh.  

"We are slaves now, Legolas... We're going to be bought and sold as slaves are." Lindir whispered before turning away. Legolas opened his mouth to say something but shut it again deciding against it.  The Dwarves who had brought them here then began to lead them into a large tent. To Legolas' surprise it was filled with many other elves. There was still space and it was extremely clean, but it shocked him to see so many elves.  Legolas then felt his cheeks begin to burn at seeing them all naked.  

"Oh," He whispered before his company were ushered round the displays of naked elves. They were ordered into a side tent and (this shouldn't have come as a surprise to Legolas as it did) told to strip down.

  "You're all going to be sold today" A dwarf informed them as if they hadn't already guessed.  

"And your new owners want to be able to see everything you've got. We don't want any disappointed customers now do we?" There were several smug laughs from surrounding dwarves. Legolas saw Arwen shut her eyes and mentally cringe. Legolas wanted to reach out and comfort her but in fear of the dwarves making snide comments or worse.  Once they were all stripped down, the dwarves led them back into the larger tent and positioned them in a certain area together.  

"Now, none of you are going to move. You'll stand still, make no eye contact and speak no words... If you're asked to demonstrate something you will do it... Understood?" The company nodded then were left.  None of them dare move or speak. The tent was silent and the only sound to be heard was the breathing of all the elves, and the hearts hammering against rib cages. Every now and then, few men would arrive and inspect them. Dwarves mainly came by to look at them and few even considered buying some of them. Legolas tensed every time someone came to inspect him and offered to buy him. However, so far, nobody had confirmed an offer.  

It made Legolas' heart heavy that after several hours, Glorfindel and Lindir had both been bought and taken away. What made Legolas' heart even heavier is that barely any had offered to buy Arwen after learning Eldarion was her children. They showed interest in her for only her body and as soon as they learnt she had birthed the small elfling beside her, they had turned away without another glance.  Soon, more than half the day had gone and Legolas felt his eyelids growing heavier by the minute.  

"And here we have a fine pair over here," an approaching voice startled Legolas, causing him to stand up straight and keep his eyes wide open. Legolas put two and two together knowing they couldn't be beaten on a day like today, where they apparently needed to look their best, but death threats and other harsh words were enough to frighten him to stay awake.  Coming into sight, was a rather noble looking man accompanied by... An even more noble looking man. Legolas did not dare inspect their faces and appearance too long, but the glint of armor, flow of cloaks and metal that laced one of the man's heads was enough to tell Legolas of this man's status.  

"Aye, a fine pair indeed... And the rest of her body looks nice." A chorus of laughter followed the crude remark. Legolas blinked slowly. It hurt him how many horrible comments had been made about Arwen and he could feel himself slipping on the edge now.  

"Please... refrain from commenting in such manner." The calm voice of the other noble looking man spoke up.  
  
"Sorry, forgive me your majesty. But are these not a fine selection of elves?" The eager man beside gave the noble man a slight pat on the shoulder, Legolas could see in the corner of his eye. Legolas held his breath as he felt eyes upon him.  
  
"You have said that about all the elves we have inspected." The noble man pointed out but sounded calm about it. He began to approach them further and Legolas saw him to stare at Arwen for a while, before glancing to Eldarion.  
  
"Are you selling these three all together?" The noble man asked the dwarf who were showing them. The dwarf gave a swift shake of his head.  
  
"No, your majesty. We intend to sell the elfling on his own, the other two however we'll gladly sell as a pair." Legolas felt his heart miss a beat, he moved his head slightly to see more and could already see the fear spreading across Arwen's face and the pain in Eldarion's eyes.  
  
"...How much would change your mind?" The noble man asked after a long while to which to dwarf gave a short laugh at.  
  
"None. We've full intentions to send this young one off to the iron hills. He has had no offers today and we know there will be plenty of interest in him there, young elflings are normally sold up there at a high price and-"  
  
"I am making you an offer now. I advise you to take it." The noble cut in through gritted teeth. In a way, Legolas admired this man for fighting to keep Arwen and her child together... it was if he knew what pain it were to cause.  
  
"And I'm awfully to sorry to turn you down. But he's not for sale with his mother. It is either one or the other." Unable to hold back anymore, Legolas fully turned his head to watch the scene before him and opened his mouth to speak... but Arwen got there before him.  
  
"Please, My lord. I beg of you. Do not part me with my child, I will do good, I will be the best hard worker in your lands, just do not rip me away from my child, I beg of you!" Arwen pleaded, grasping hold of Eldarion's shoulders. The young elfling clung to his mother's wrists desperately, gulping back forming tears.  
  
The noble man, who Legolas could fully see now, stood still. Legolas held his breath upon fully laying eyes on him. This was no mere noble man or lord. This man was a King, and though Legolas had briefly glimpsed at the crown... he hadn't fully seen or been aware it was a crown. This man was a King.  
  
The King turned to the dwarf once more and Legolas could see the fierce look in his eyes.  
  
"The mother and her companion it is then."  
  
And with that, all hell broke loose. Several dwarves appeared and began to pull Eldarion away from his mother. Eldarion began to howl and wail and hit the short, stubby arms that held him firmly. Arwen began to weep and reach out for Eldarion.  
  
"NANETH! NANA! NANA!" Eldarion shrieked whilst being pulled away. Arwen moved forward to chase after her son, but Legolas stepped in and took her hand.  
  
"Hiril vuin," Legolas began,  
  
"Leithio nin!" Arwen snapped back but Legolas kept a firm grip of Arwen, not wanting anything else bad to happen. Arwen struggled against him for a moment before inhaled in with a sob and becoming still. She lowered her head and weeped silently. Legolas eased his grip on her, massaging his fingertips into her arm in attempt to calm and comfort her.  
  
The blonde glanced over at the King and didn't know how to feel to see the King look torn apart as he watched Arwen. He nodded at his men beside him, then the dwarf and turned to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas had discovered that the King had bought more than just he and Arwen. As he would have expected to begin with. A King wouldn't simply buy two elves at a large slave market.  
  
Legolas and Arwen were given warm clothes and taken to a large, spacious wagon that was surprisingly comfortable. Legolas never let go of Arwen's hand the entire time and held her close as they sat in the wagon. The eyes of all the other elves watched them but Legolas simply ignored them and held Arwen close as she weeped on him.  
  
Arwen eventually cried herself to sleep and when she had fallen into slumber, Legolas remained hold of her, refusing to let her go. The blonde decided at that very moment he would keep his promise to Arwen. They were going to get out of here together. They would find Eldarion and return to their normal lives.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd  
> All Sindarin looked up, so sorry if it's incorrect.
> 
> "Mi van me?" - Where are we?  
> "Na vedui!" - At last!  
> "Ionneg" - My son  
> "Goheno nin" - Forgive me/Sorry  
> "Odulen an edraith angin" - I am here (I came) to save you  
> "Ge melin" - I love you  
> "Nana" - Mummy  
> "Naneth" - Mother  
> "Guren glassui" - Thank you from my heart (My heart is glad)  
> "Novaer" - Farewell  
> "Savo 'lass a lalaith" - Have joy and laughter  
> "Tolo, govano ven" - Come, join us  
> "Hiril vuin" - My lady (Beloved lady)  
> "Leithio nin!" - Release me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Arwen arrive in Gondor.  
> A brutal display of what happens when you disobey the rules leaves Legolas shaken and Arwen has trouble dealing with her grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings/triggers;  
> This chapter contains a scene of whipping & beating.   
> Harsh words and rape threat(s) implication(s). (No actual act, it's just spoken about)
> 
> Once again, Unbeta'd

The journey was long and hard, and Arwen had continued to weep the entire way. Legolas held the female elf closely, stroking her hair and whispering words of comforts to her but none seemed to calm her. Arwen had cried loudly for hours until Legolas could feel the irritated and tiresome glares of the fellow elves in the wagon with them. Legolas raised his head to find he was correct and indeed, most of the elves were giving them unfriendly looks. Legolas swallowed back his anger and breathed calmly.

  "Allow her to weep. She has had her child taken from her." Legolas demanded, not wanting to sound bitter and aggressive but he feared he came across that way. A few of the hard gazes softened and he felt a sigh of relief escape his lungs.   Legolas turned down to look back to Arwen, who clung to him with her face buried in his chest. He stroked her hair once more and began to sing softly to her in another useless attempt at calming the mother. Though he knew he could not truly help to heal the pain of a child taken from their mother.  

* * *

  "There are three simple rules in Gondor. We understand that you already undergo such high responsibilities and are bound by many many rules as it is." The King began. Legolas swallowed, unable to quite put his finger on what it was about this man. His words were harsh and had a patronizing fabric to them but his eyes were pained and saddened.  

"The first rule, that you all must follow, as elven slaves, is to speak the common tongue. Any form of elvish, whether that be Sindarin or Quenya, is forbidden. If you are found to be speaking any form of the elven tongue, you will be severely punished."  Legolas frowned and in the corner of his eye, found many other elves frowning at this too. Legolas drew his gaze back to the King who stood before the group of new slaves.  

"The second rule only applies to the females obviously. There will be no pregnancies or newborns. You will not be allowed to raise the newborn or have any say in the newborn's raising. If you conceive a child, you will be severely punished for this. If you continue to bear children-" The King stopped and gave a hard swallow, still keeping his gaze on them all.   "We will have no choice but to remove you elsewhere."

'Remove you elsewhere?' Legolas found the skin of his arms prickle in dread at what that could possibly mean.  

"Third, and final rule," The King began again after a long pause.  
  
"... You will obey every order given to you. And that... Is the first rule of anywhere else you would have been carted off to." The King seemingly spat before turning away quickly, his robes flowing and billowing behind him as he left the elvish slaves in their huddle they had formed once brought into the great hall.  
  
Several elves began to murmur between themselves very quietly. (All, Legolas picked up, using the common tongue.)  
  
"Silence, silence!" A voice called out, accompanied by some footsteps. Legolas turned his head to see who had demanded their attention and felt his heart stop.  
  
Marching before the large group, were three men surrounded by a group of guards. The man in front was slightly bent over and wizended looking. His grey, curled hair tumbled down past his shoulders and his eyes had sunk into his skull. A pace behind him were a pair of other men, whom both Legolas felt his blood run cold upon recognizing.  

Boromir and Faramir.  

The old man gave a nod and slightly satisfied smirk.

  "Aye, the king does know how to pick his slaves well indeed." He mumbled, mainly to himself before blinking and then seemingly notice the elves for the first time.  

"Elves... You know why you're here. Out of demand or your own stupidity either way never fear, you're in Gondor's hands now." He said, nodding his head gently for no particular reason as his cold eyes scanned over the faces before him.

  "If you work hard and respect her... She will reward you and give you respect in return." He said, through gritted teeth. The swirling storm in the pit of Legolas' stomach told him otherwise.  All Legolas wanted to do, was to push past the elves in front of him and begin to pummel Boromir and Faramir. His arms and legs ached to put them through the pain, confusion and despair he had been put through. To make them feel the way he did. Then they would be equal and Legolas could feel one of the many weights lifted from his heart.  
  
Legolas bit down on his lower lip and never removed his hardened gaze from the two even as the elder man in front of them droned on. After a short while, they both finally caught his eye. Faramir seemed to swallow and look away, in a some sort guilty way. Legolas felt his heart stop and he felt a little less tense witnessing this.  
  
But before questions could arise in Legolas' mind, he noticed a cruel smirk tug up the corner of Boromir's lips and the blonde felt his blood boil once more. It was in that moment, that Legolas vowed he would wipe that smirk off Boromir's face.  
  
"Now off with you!" The elder man called loudly. Legolas whirled around confused when the elves began to depart in groups. Legolas jumped as he felt a hand take hold of his sharply but calmed himself to see Arwen. Her beautifully pale skin had reddened from the tears but still, she smiled up at him and she still somehow looked radiant.  
  
"We are being taken to our quarters." Arwen explained to him quietly as she tugged on his arm as she followed one group of elves.  
  
"We've been put into groups... Be thankful I was listening, m-my friend." Arwen spoke slowly and Legolas noticed how she stumbled with her words. Being ever so careful not to use any elvish. Legolas wasn't frightened of the men, but he would understand if Arwen was.   
  
Having her son taken from her was enough he'd imagine.  
  
***  
  
When the day was nearing an end, Legolas decided there and then that he preferred outside "work" as to the indoor. There wasn't anything calming in cleaning dishes and cutlery or anything else of the sorts. Legolas had found he found a slight enjoyment in tending to crops outside the main city of Gondor. And as he looked around and could see the other elves looking calmer, he figured he wasn't the only one.  
  
The only disadvantage to field work was the slaver who kept watch over them.   
  
Boromir had seemed a friendly, talkative and honourable when Legolas had met him in that tavern. Now he was all but that. Boromir had a cruel tongue and an even crueler smirk when he saw an elf suffering. It had not taken long for Legolas and the other new elven slaves to witness this.  
  
Legolas had made small talk and friendly expressions to few other elves and found he didn't feel so low when harvesting crops. However, they all kept their tongue to the one of the men and when they knew little to none of it, they did not speak. Especially after an incident that morning that involved Boromir.  
  
The two elven maidens hadn't even looked very old. That's what made Legolas' heart sink. Despite they had been warned by Legolas himself, they did not deserve what happened to them.  
  
They were doing their job. Just disobeying one small rule. They had been giggling and whispering to each other in elvish. Legolas gulped hard when he first heard them. He continued to glance over at them, more worried each time. Then he finally caught their eyes. Their smiles froze as they saw his grave expression.  
  
"...No." He whispered, shaking his head. Surely that would have given them the hint. The two looked at each other in childish ways of reluctance as if being a naughty pair of children that had just been told off by their mothers. Soon the giggling started up again. Legolas looked over his shoulder and felt the blood in his veins run cold as he saw Boromir and several guards watching them.  
  
Legolas moved his head down and continued to work, wanting to stay firmly out the way even though he so desperately wanted these maidens out of harms way.  
  
"Na van?" One of the elf maidens said with a sly tone, the other maiden responded with a chortle and Legolas could see her shake her head in the corner of his eye. Whatever they were talking about, it was not worth what they were about to get for it.  
  
Heavy footsteps began to approach and Legolas felt fear grip his heart.  
  
"Ladies." A stern voice called out. The two elf maidens jumped and gave uneasy laughs before standing still.  
  
"Are you both talking?" Boromir questioned. Legolas dared to look up from his work to find Boromir stood before the girls, hands folded with two guards stood behind him. What made Legolas' skin crawl more was the fact Boromir wore that trusting expression he wore that very night they met. The expression that said "You can trust me, I'm your friend" Legolas bit his lower lip, in attempts to stop the growl of hatred escaping his lips.  
  
The elf maidens remained silent.  
  
'You might as well tell him' Legolas thought, knowing Boromir had full well seen the girls talking.  
  
"...Hmm? Shall I repeat myself? Or would you not get it a second time?" Boromir said with a slight laugh. Then a horrible feeling dawned on Legolas. They knew none of the common tongue... or at least knew all the wrong phrases and words for this situation.  
  
A sudden shriek made Legolas and the other slaves jump. They all looked up now, not caring if they were spotted for not working. One of the elf maidens was hold her face, tears already spilling down her cheek. Judging by Boromir's outstretched hand; he had given her a slap.  
  
Legolas felt himself bristle in anger but knew there was nothing he could do, which made him feel worse.  
  
"SPEAK!" He roared. The other elf maiden trembled in fear and began to shy away from him. Legolas flinched as Boromir took a swift step forward and grabbed the girl by her hair. She began to scream and cry as he threw her to the floor.  
  
"DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO SPEAK?" He shouted, giving her a swift kick. The other elf cried out and waved her arms in panic.  
  
"PLEASE!" She cried which caused Boromir to freeze in his actions. He turned to the other elf, hand raised threateningly.  
  
"So you do speak?" Boromir sneered and took a step away from the sobbing elf maiden on the ground. The other elf practically choked on trying to form her words.  
  
"O-Only... Small." She stammered, looking positively terrified on trying to make sure her words sounded right grammatically as well as being the right words in general. Boromir snorted and moved to her.  
  
"What about your little friend there?" Boromir pointed to the girl weeping on the floor, still clutching her side. Legolas bit his lip harder, knowing Boromir had probably broken a rib... or a few, with how hard that kick had looked.  
  
The elf maiden shook her head sadly, quivering.  
  
"...N-None." She stammered. Boromir turned away from her and moved to his guards. The fear fell from the elf's face for a brief moment, but soon the relief was wiped away when she saw Boromir took a whip from his guards.  
  
"Now you pretty thing. This pains me to do this, it really does." Boromir said as he stood over the elf maiden on the ground.  
  
"But I'm going to have to teach you some of the common tongue. See thing is though," He said as he unrolled the thick leather whip and readied it in his grasp.  
  
"I only know one way of teaching. Because it's the only thing that goes through your thick skulls." Boromir nodded to his guards. They responded by moving over and kneeling by the elf maiden and tearing the back of her shirt open with a knife, exposing all of her skin from her shoulders to the top of her buttocks. The guards then moved away.  
  
"NO!" The other elf maiden screamed, running forward just as Boromir brought down the whip hard. The elf on the ground wailed as he skin was split open. By the next few lashes, blood was spraying up with the leather whip.  
  
"PLEASE!!" The other elf cried, lunging for Boromir but the guards caught her and held her firmly in place.  
  
"MAN CERIG? BOE?" She cried as she watched her friend cry and thrash on the ground. Legolas shut his eyes tightly but that only made it feel worse, hearing the cries and screams. The wet sound of blood and the crack of the whip.  
  
"AM MAN THELED?" The elf maiden screeched. After what seemed a life time, Legolas opened his eyes and then immediately regretted that decision. The elf maiden lying on the ground lay motionless. If it was not for the slight whimpers and groans that came from her lips and twitching of her toes and fingers, Legolas would think her dead.  
  
Her blood not only covered her but the ground around her. It dripped off of the whip which Boromir now held loosely in his hand.  
Boromir turned to the other elf maiden. She shook in the guards grasps, the blood draining from her tear stained face.  
  
"As for you." Boromir muttered, striding over. She gave a whimper and tried to yank free from the guards. Boromir drew a knife from his belt and took hold of her head with a fistful of her hair.  
  
"N-No!" She pleaded before Boromir sliced the knife through her hair. She shut her eyes and began to cry once more. Boromir threw the strands of hair to the ground then took another fistful and did the same act. Again and again until the maiden's hair was shorter than the length of her crown to her earlobes.  
  
"Be thankful you didn't receive the same treatment as your friend... There is always something worse I can put you through." He growled, taking her cheeks with one hand firmly and running his tongue over her cheek. Boromir gave a harsh laugh before nodding at the guards and turning around to face the other slaves.  
  
"LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL OF YOU ELVES WHO CAN'T SPEAK THE COMMON TONGUE!" He shouted, loud enough that Legolas knew every elf on the large field could hear what he was saying, regardless if they understood him or not.  
  
"LEARN IT." He yelled before storming off the field. The guards threw the shaven elf to the ground and then followed Boromir. Legolas felt tense. Every fibre of his being wanted to run over to the elf girls and help them. He could sense all other elves nearby were feeling exactly the same as him.  
Legolas caved in and began to slowly make his way to the other elves.  
  
"YOU!" Legolas jumped and whirled around to see one of the guards pointing to him.  
  
"BACK TO WORK!" Legolas trembled for a moment before straightening his posture and continuing to move over to help the female elves anyway. He heard the guard run over to him but continued to near the elves.  
  
"Did you hear me? I said back to work!" The guard growled, only a few paces behind Legolas now. Legolas sucked in air through his teeth and spun round facing the guard.  
  
"I heard you. I'm not going back to work until these two are seen to. Their wounds need tending to"  
  
"That's not your problem."  
  
"Oh so you'll do it then?" Legolas retorted. The guard's response was a hard blow across the jaw. Legolas held his face before spitting out a mouthful of blood and saliva.   
  
"You get back to work and don't worry about those pretty things. It's their own fault that they ended up in that state."  
  
Legolas glanced behind him to see the shaven elf sat over her friend, dabbing at the whipping wounds with a torn off piece of fabric from her clothing.   
  
Legolas looked back to the guard, defiance swelling in his chest. He let out a sigh and turned back to head over to his patch of work. If he stood up he would have the same happen to him. And he needed to be in an able condition. To protect Arwen.  
  
***  
  
"It's not as bad as some things I witnessed today." Legolas insisted as Arwen dabbed his split lip with a rag that had been soaked in cold water. He hissed at the first contact but then held it together when Arwen frowned at him.  
  
"You had a hand laid on you still." Arwen said softly before cursing that they had no proper things to put on Legolas' wounds. Legolas watched Arwen carefully, seeing her eyes were red and her cheekbones only tinged with blotchy skin. She had been crying again. She had witnessed a beating too today.  
  
"Arwen," Legolas began quietly. She turned her eyes from Legolas' lips to his eyes.  
  
"...What did you see today?" He asked, moving a hand up to hers, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Arwen sighed and shut her eyes.  
  
"A beating. Like you." She mumbled, moving her hand to dab at Legolas' cut again but he stopped her.  
  
"...Arwen," He began. Arwen gave a heavy sigh and tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"A child. A young boy... he was beaten because he did not understand what they were asking of them. He only spoke Sindarin, none of the common tongue, so he could not possible respond." Arwen took a deep breath before dabbing at Legolas' split lip again.  
  
"The slavers stripped him naked, tied him to a post and beat him until they broke his ribs and few other bones... Then they began whipping him." Arwen covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, silencing herself. Legolas frowned, wanting her to cry for she had so many tears left and it was no good bottling them away inside.  
  
Legolas didn't care if the thirty or so other elves that shared the small tiny shack with them had grown tired and irritable of Arwen's constant tears, she needed to be allowed to grieve and mourn.  
  
"Arwen... Do not think of what the others think, please... If you need to cry then do so." Legolas whispered to her softly. Arwen opened her eyes and allowed the tears to spill down her cheeks. She removed her hand and sighed sadly with a sniff.  
  
"...A young elf maiden then ran to his aid, to tell them to stop. She was speaking in the common tongue, she seemed to know it very well... She tried to tell the guards that they were wrong for doing this." Arwen bit her lip as if holding back an angry sound for her eyes had turned dark.  
  
"They dragged her by her hair to the ground and beat her also. Nothing too serious, I'd imagine she'll only have a few dark bruises in the morning... But oh Legolas the things they said to her..." Arwen shook her head.  
  
"Watered down, they threatened to rape her." She whispered. Legolas felt his stomach twist into a knot.  
  
"One of the elf maidens was threatened with something of that sorts as well today... Nothing was said to her but... Boromir displayed a vile threat." He muttered, lowering his gaze. Arwen tilted his chin up to look at him.  
  
"They are not allowed to do such a thing, my friend. I overhead some guards speaking with a man... It wasn't the king but he spoke of King's orders. Telling them that any form of sexual abuse was forbidden. Not only that but the offenders will get some form of punishment." Legolas nodded gently at Arwen.  
  
There was a long silence before Legolas took Arwen's hand and removed it from his face.  
  
"I'm fine now, Arwen... Thank you." He whispered. She gave a small nod before glancing around, seeing they were the only two awake in their shack. All the other elves had long ago laid down on the blankets on the floor and closed their eyes to fall into slumber.  
  
"Let us join them," Arwen said softly, taking Legolas' hand. After the two had laid down together on the blanketed floorboards, it wasn't soon before Legolas' tired eyelids shut, lulling him to sleep.  
  
He could only dream of what wouldn't come tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish(Sindarin) translations:  
> (As always, looked up so sorry if it's incorrect.)
> 
> Na van? = When?  
> Man Cerig? = What are you doing?  
> Boe? = Is it necessary?  
> Am man theled? = Why? (For what Purpose?)


End file.
